


On épouse aussi la famille

by malurette



Series: La jeune fille et la mort - femmes shinigami [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Gen, One Shot, Unrequited, welcome to the family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1er volet : Kuukaku rencontre sa belle-sœur. Ça pour être "belle" ça marche, mais en faire sa sœur ça pose plus de problèmes...<br/>2ème : Une amitié avec profits ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

>   
> **Titre :** On épouse aussi la famille...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Shiba Kūkaku - > Miyako\Shiba Kaien  
>  **Genre :** familial un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « estime » (table libre ; o5#o5) pour 10_choix **Nombre de mots :** 450  
> 

Kaien, fils aîné du Clan Shiba, a toujours aimé les shinigami. C’était son ambition depuis toujours ou presque de les rejoindre. Ce rêve, il l’a réalisé : il a complété son cursus brillamment dans leur académie, en est sorti avec tous les honneurs, a même obtenu un siège élevé dans une Division. Et puis il a épousé une collègue. Pas une roturière du Rukongai, pas non plus une fille d’une des maisons nobles pas encore tombées. Une fille en uniforme noir, sabre à la main, avec plus d’intérêt pour la sauvegarde du monde des humains que pour la vie dans leur monde actuel.

Il y croit fort et l’a ramenée à la maison, tout fier, pour la présenter à sa famille. Ganju, haut comme trois pommes à l’époque, boudait. On ne sait trop pourquoi, il avait décidé que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout du tout, que son grand frère s’en aille et préfère un autre monde à sa famille. Kūkaku, elle, était plus ouverte à la découverte.

« Heee ben mon vieux. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu tenais tant à aller voir par là-bas. Et dis-moi donc, grand frère bien-aimé, ta Miyako, a-t-elle une petite sœur ? Ou deux ? Ou un petit frère aussi ? Même moins parfaite, hein. Un seul mariage sublime ça suffit déjà pour des années, mais au moins comme amis ou pour le fun... »

Car la jeune épouse est belle. Elle est douce et gentille aussi, ou alors elle fait très très bien semblant. Et elle est douée en kido. Elle est dotée de vraiment toutes les qualités, peut-être même un peu trop : c’est trop beau pour être vrai ? Et Kūkaku n’arrive même pas à être jalouse. Elle est juste admirative.  
On ne rencontre pas une perle pareille dans leur quartier. (Elle le sait bien : elle a cherché, en pure perte.) Pas étonnant que Kaien soit allée voir ailleurs, mais qu’en plus il l’ait trouvée ?

À peine adolescente et bourrée de grandes idées sur la vie, Kūkaku se prend déjà pour une adulte. Chance, sa belle-sœur la prend au sérieux au lieu de la traiter avec condescendance. Elle la prend même presque comme une égale. Une sœur, et tant pis pour la différence d’âge. Elle aussi veut s’en faire une amie ? Ça affermit encore la certitude qu’elle s’est forgée :

« Bon. Tu passes l’épreuve « rencontrons la famille » haut la main. Tu ne t’es pas enfuie en courant non plus en nous voyant moi et le cinglé de petit frère, un bon point de plus. Félicitations. Bienvenue et tout ça. Je te fais confiance : rends-le heureux, mon grand frère.  
(Et, au fait, la question pour la petite sœur tient toujours.) »


	2. Kuuka/Yoru ; un peu de bon temps ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avant de la laisser partir au combat, Kûkaku tente d'offrir un peu de bon temps à Yoruichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Patte de velours  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Shiba Kūkaku, Shinhōin Yoruichi  
>  **Genre :** à côté  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** "bas les pattes !" pour 31_jours (24 octobre ’06)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : début de l’arc Soul Society, encore à Rukongai, avant l’entrée au Seireitei. (Il me semble que ça doit être quelque part vers le tome 7 ou 8 ? je ne sais plus... m’enfin bon, pas de spoil majeur, ou en tout cas plus depuis des années, quoi.)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 400

La soirée s’étirait calmement. Kūkaku referma le panneau coulissant ; les gamins dormaient tranquillement, pas de souci à se faire pour eux. Elle se tourna donc vers Yoruichi.

« Alors, nous y re-voilà, comme au bon vieux temps ?  
\- Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles "bon" vieux temps, » feula Yoruichi, de mauvais poil.

Kūkaku soupira :  
« Oh, fais donc pas ta mauvaise tête… »

Elle se vautra sur son coussin et défit son foulard, tirant sur le nœud de sa main unique. Elle secoua la tête pour libérer ses cheveux. Puis elle tapota le futon à côté d’elle.

« Allons, approche-toi un peu. Et détends-toi, aussi ! »

Yoruichi s’approcha, oui, mais en maugréant. Kūkaku lui caressa la tête et le dos et tenta de lisser sa queue malmenée.

« Vachte, il ne t’a pas loupée…  
\- Mrrr.  
\- Pas très communicative, ce soir, hm ? Tant pis. »

Kūkaku s’attela à défaire tous les nœuds retenant sa tenue légère, feignant ne plus s’intéresser au chat. Seulement, Yoruichi, elle, semblait l’ignorer pour de bon.

« Oi, minou, tu comptes garder cette apparence toute la nuit ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?  
\- Je te l’ai dit, tu as besoin de te détendre un peu… »

Kūkaku repassa la main dans la fourrure de Yoruichi, plus insistante, glissant vers les flancs. Mais la réponse fut nette :  
« Pas ce soir. »  
Elle tenta malgré tout  
« Ça te ferait du bien pourtant. Tu ne disais pas non, dans le temps.  
\- Bas les p- euh… »  
Yoruichi ne rattrapa pas sa phrase, son sens de la répartie dépassé par cette boulette.

Bas "la" patte, oui… d’accord, compris.

Kūkaku ravala un soupir et n’insista plus. Elle se laissa aller sur les coussins, exposant bien ses seins plantureux sans grand espoir que ça puisse suffire à la faire changer d’avis, et alluma une dernière pipe.

Bon, Yoruichi était de mauvais poil, s’inquiétait beaucoup trop pour sa troupe de gamins et cette Kuchiki, hé bien tant pis. Ça serait pour une autre fois. A leur retour victorieux sans doute, dans l’euphorie du moment ? elle avait connu une Yoruichi bien peu farouche dans le temps, elle espérait bien la retrouver un jour. Ça n’était pas si pressé, elle pouvait patienter encore un peu, attendre ces quelques jours… ça n’en serait sans doute que meilleur.


End file.
